Sentimientos entrelazados
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Amar a una persona es normal, pero no es ordinario amar a dos, menos cuando ellos te rodean de mentiras al momento en que pierden el interés en ti… pero por fortuna siempre hay algo que puedes hacer...


**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué fue eso?— se preguntaba a sí misma. Ella, esa chica que se encontraba un poco atemorizada por aquellos ruidos era muy hermosa. Cabello anaranjada natural, ojos achocolatados y la tonalidad de su piel era baja, pero sin llegar a un blanco sin color. Aun con el temor dentro de sí se levantó de su cálida cama y se puso en sus desnudos pies unos zapatos. Abrió levemente la puerta y miró a los pasillos. Vacío. Pero el ruido allí persistía.<p>

— ¿Dónde están? Cuando los necesito parece que se desaparecen…— Se refería a sus dos sirvientes, un pelinegro y un peliblanco.

Ella era hija única de una familia muy adinerada, pero debido a la ausencia de sus progenitores la dejaron rodeada de sirvientes, entre los cuales ellos dos eran sus favoritos y más cercanos. Bien sabía que lo que ambos mozos sentían por ella iba más allá de condición laboral, y además de servirle también la protegían de cualquier peligro, ese era otro problema. Alice… la dueña y señora de esa mansión, estaba enamorada de ambos. Vaya lío que se había formado.

Con un paso claramente indeciso bajaba los escalones. En sus hombros reposaba un chal de seda rosa, regalo de una buena amiga. Podrá verse delgado, pero calentaba lo suficiente para no morir de hipotermia. Al andar a oscuras solo se valía de su memoria que intentaba recordar el tamaño de la escalera. Pero no fue suficiente, dando así un mal paso y cayendo sentada en un escalón. Seguro hubiera seguido impactándose de no ser porque se aferró momentáneamente de los elegantes barandales de metal. Se quedó en esa posición unos segundos antes de levantarse nuevamente y avanzar no sin antes sacudir sus ropas de la poca suciedad que había en el suelo alfombrado.

— Definitivamente soy una paranoica…— El ruido que era provocado resultó ser simplemente las ramas de un árbol parcialmente seco, al agitarlo el aire su madera crujía dando un espeluznante sonido que era similar al andar de alguien bajo un suelo con hojarasca. Ella misma se rió de su ineptitud y giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a irse, pero una pequeña risa atrajo su atención. Era la de su sirviente de cabellera oscura.

Vio un destello que salía de la abertura de la puerta de la biblioteca que no estaba bien cerrada. Con intenciones de jugarle una broma a su subordinado se escabulló en sigilo total, pero en vez que él fuera el sorprendido se invirtieron los papeles.

— Malpensado…— se burló el de cabello negro

— Cuando alguien dice vamos a "jugar" con ese tono cualquiera podría mal interpretarlo, Shun…— respondía un peliblanco al moreno nombrado Shun — Pero… esa idea no está mal… ¿o sí?— Acercaba su rostro al de su compañero, faltaban unos pocos centímetros para cerrar el espacio entre ambos, más nadie hacía nada por juntarse finalmente. Shun sonrió.

— Parece que el pervertido eres tú, Anubias…— se defendió echando su cabeza hacia atrás para no terminar muriéndose de la risa. El albino frunció el ceño.

Alice seguía mirando sin emitir sonido alguno. Le parecía difícil de creer que las dos personas que según estaban atraídos hacía ella ahora se trataran de tal manera. Y más a sus espaldas. Pero ¿Qué tanto se entristecía? Ellos no hacían nada indebido, solo se molestaban como siempre solían hacerlo. No tiene nada de raro, y menos algo malo, mientras no terminaran dándole la espalda a ella no le daba ninguna importancia. Pero…

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— preguntó Shun mirando entre serio y divertido al otro joven. La pelinaranja soltaba perlas saladas, pero no de tristeza, más bien de enojo. En el último segundo Anubias había girando la cara del moreno para terminar formando un beso, el cual aumento de intensidad cada vez más.

— La otra vez te fuiste sin despedirte, merecía algo hoy ¿No crees?— Anubias reía. Pero no sincera o divertidamente, esa curva en sus labios parecía estar cargada de lujuria.

Ella no soportó más y a como entró salió de la habitación. Una vez en la escalera se quitó los zapatos para llevarlos en sus manos mientras que sus pies descalzos apenas tocaban el acolchado suelo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación la cual cerró con cuidado de no hacer ruido y finalmente puso candado. Deslizó su espalda por la madera de la salida hasta llegar a caer sentada para hundir su rostro entre los brazos que acomodó sobre sus flexionadas rodillas.

—La otra…vez…— repitió sin darse cuenta al instante, su mirada de tristeza fue reemplazada por un perturbador gesto de molestia, entre la cual podría haber una que otra idea de venganza —a ver qué tan hipócritas pueden llegar a ser…— se levantó de su sitio maldiciéndose por actuar de una manera tan tonta por un par de sirvientes más.

Se envolvió en sus colchas para intentar dormirse nuevamente. Y a pesar de la no muy agradable sorpresa recién descubierta no tardó en sumergirse en el mundo de fantasías nuevamente.

—Alice… Alice… despierta— le hablaba Anubias.

Lentamente dejó mostrar ambos orbes de chocolate y por inercia los frotó con el revés de sus manos. Se quitó las sábanas de encima y levantó medio cuerpo mientras dejaba ir un leve bostezo. Miró a Anubias que sonreía dulcemente y detrás de él estaba Shun con una bandeja de plata, era el desayuno. A devolverles el gesto iba, pero recordando la experiencia de la noche anterior se abstuvo a tal acción.

— Dejé la puerta cerrada, ¿Cómo entraron?— fue directa tomando por sorpresa a ambos muchachos, los cuales esbozaron una leve risa burlesca la cual enojó a sobremanera a la chica.

— Veo que andas de despistada, ¿No recuerdas que hay copia de todas las llaves de la casa?— mencionó Shun jugando a atrapar en el aire un puñado de llaves ensartadas en una argolla de metal.

— Lo olvidé…— fue cortante su respuesta preocupando así a los chicos de cabellos opuestos. Ella tomó su bandeja poniéndola sobre sus muslos. En sus manos tomó los cubiertos comenzando a cortar en simétrico cuadros la carne para mecánicamente llevarlos a su boca. — ¿Qué tal el sueño?— Esperaba una reacción nerviosa por parte de ambos. Más no la consiguió.

— Muy bien, aunque no pude dormir bien que digamos… — se rascaba la nuca el peliblanco de ojos amarillos. Seguro que tenían tiempo estando actuando de esa manera, las mentiras bien representadas eran debido a tanta práctica. Apretó el filo del cuchillo levemente, pero al ver la sonrisa del chico le daba ira por tanta mentira. Finalmente su piel cedió dejando un corte en su palma derecha por la cual escurría un líquido carmesí.

— Parece que olvidaste como tomar un cubierto…— mencionó el moreno mientras envolvía la extremidad de la pelinaranja con una venda limpia. La fémina dejó el tenedor en el borde de la bandeja antes de cometer una tontera con ese utensilio. Retiró el plato y se levantó de su lecho.

— Eso parece… ya pueden recoger la comida, no tengo apetito…— ordenó entrando al cuarto de baño.

Ambos jóvenes miraron la puerta por la cual entró ella. No comprendían a que venía ese cambio de actitud, pero algo en su sexto sentido decía que era mucho mejor no saberlo. Shun tomó la bandeja y salió de la habitación mientras que el otro joven tendía la cama de la chica. Por estar tan concentrado jamás se fijó que Alice estaba a sus espaldas hasta que sintió un leve roce.

— ¿Alice? Lo lamento, no creí que saldrías tan rápido, ahora salgo para que te vistas a gusto…— Fue detenido al intento. Extrañado de la acción de la ojicafé dirigió su mirada hacia ella la cual no soltaba el agarre. — ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó

Ella lo empujó a una silla con respaldo acojinado, y para evitar que se fuera se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras agudizaba su mirada. Por lo tanto el albino seguía sin entender la situación, y debido a eso estaba algo impresionado.

— Alice…— no le dejó hablar porque le cubrió la boca con ambas manos

— ¿Me quieres?— fue directa mientras que el peliblanco se quedaba sin respiración. No porque le cubrieran parte de su rostro o ella estuviera demasiado cerca de él, sino porque tenía que contestar una pregunta que jamás esperó que le lanzaría. O al menos no en esos instantes.

— No entiendo a que viene esto…— pronunció después de que él quitó las manos de la chica de su boca. Alice negó con la cabeza.

— Solo responde…— ordenó esta vez.

— Más de lo que crees, pero… ¿Estás bien? Parecieras estar molesta de algo, y eso es más que raro en ti— Respondió mientras ella soltaba unas lágrimas — ¿De qué lloras?— en verdad no entendía las reacciones de esa mujer.

— Estoy feliz…— mentía la chica.

Sin más que decir se levantó del joven y tomó uno de sus vestidos para darle una señal que saliera. Este obedeció sin ningún problema permitiéndole más privacidad.

— Tonto… ¿Por qué no mejor me dicen las cosas?— Se quejaba internamente, se sentía tratada como una tonta. Como un niño al cual le cambian demasiado la respuesta de la típica pregunta "¿De dónde vienen los bebés?". Le daba enojo que no pudieran decirle las cosas a cómo eran, en vez de estarle mintiendo en que aún la amaban.

Se ajustó las cintas del vestido y acomodó bien las mangas del mismo. Prosiguió a secarse el anaranjado cabello. Lo cepilló mientras parecía que las cerdas del peine acariciaban las hebras de su cabeza y al terminar lo sujetó suavemente con un listón blanco. Esos habían sido sus colores favoritos desde siempre, negro y blanco, era más que obvio que porque le recordaban a dos personas en específico.

Salió de su dormitorio con dirección al comedor, se arrepintió de haber rechazado el desayuno, pero si encontraba a Shun le pediría algún refrigerio. No tardó en hallarlo, al parecer con un libro en sus manos. Al ver la ausencia de Anubias se le ocurrió elaborar la misma pregunta para obtener su respuesta.

— ¿Shun?— le llamó sentada a su lado aunque tenía en mente que ya la había visto

— ¿Sí?—

— ¿Me quieres?— Por fortuna sabía que a él no le gustaba irse con rodeos, así que no había problemas al preguntar de esa manera. Él la miró con las cejas arqueadas, mientras que la chica tenía en mente que evadiría la interrogante.

— Después de todo ¿Aún lo dudas?— Si no hubiera presenciado lo de hace una noche seguro que su corazón hubiera sufrido un paro cardiaco por tanta alegría, pero eso ya no ocurriría.

— Solo preguntaba. Por cierto ¿Puedes hacer algo para comer?— No podía negarse ya que ella podía obligarle, pero no perdía esa costumbre de estar preguntando si estaba disponible. Sin ningún mal gesto el moreno se levantó de su sitio mientras sacaba algunos ingredientes de su lugar. No era un mal día para un panque.

— Gracias… por todo— Él le miró confuso, más que un agradecimiento, le sonaba a despedida. Aún así respondió la extraña retribución.

Las tinieblas se hicieron presentes. La brisa se fue volviendo más gélida con cada segundo que transcurría. Ambos chicos se irían a ver como todas las noches en la biblioteca, al ser grande y para nada transitada era un buen lugar. Aunque alguien se les había adelantado.

— Hola Shun…— saludó sin alegría la joven. Este se giró bruscamente mientras sus ojos se posaron sobre la femenina figura que estaba sentada sobre la superficie de un instrumento musical con unas bien conocidas teclas de blanco y negro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— cerró la puerta. Entre ambos se había acordado que si la puerta estaba cerrada no se debía entrar, pues había alguien más y sería sospechoso que los encontraran juntos.

— Eso debería preguntar yo… esta es mi casa y hago lo que quiera… ¿Y tú?— No estaba nada alegre pero era muy difícil averiguar si estaba molesta. En esos instantes su expresión no daba ningún estado de ánimo, y si lo daba pasaba completamente desapercibido.

— Solo venía a leer…—

— Ah, entonces… ¿Acaso Anubias te enseña bien a leer? Seguro debe ser eso…— En una de sus manos tenía cubierta una daga, esa misma era de Shun, pero en un rato libre la había sacado de su habitación y no se la había devuelto. Qué ironía.

— ¿Cómo sabes…?— Estaba más que sorprendido

— Los vi anoche… se veían demasiado cercanos… y pensar que eres un mentiroso, dijiste que me querías cuando a mis espaldas buscas a Anubias— El moreno ya se había percatado que la chica tenía un arma en una de sus manos, pero no tenía ninguna intención de detenerla, lo tenía bien merecido — Si tienes un poco de fidelidad por la persona a la que sirves no armarás escándalo— mencionó a la vez que acercaba la hoja afilada.

Anubias bajaba las escaleras y caminaba con dirección al sitio previsto. Se había quedado dormido y estaba notablemente retrasado. Se fijó el el caminito de luz y entró a la sala como si no fuera nada extraño en el mundo. Pero su tonalidad de piel se aclaró más al ver que estaba Alice en el lugar de su querido pelinegro del cual no veía ni rastro.

— Hola Anubias…— Saludó con una sonrisa la cual el ingenuo muchacho regresó. Al igual que el otro chico cerró la puerta creyendo que aún no estaba allí. — ¿Puedes acompañarme a buscar un libro? Está muy alto y no alcanzo— preguntó con un genuino toque de inocencia en su expresión.

— Claro— rió servicial como siempre.

Ella se aferró al brazo del peliblanco comenzando a guiarlo por los diversos estantes. Llegaron a uno de los últimos y en el fondo había unos sillones de los cuales había uno en particular que quedaba de espaldas a la salida, por lo tanto también a ambos visitantes. Pero se veía como un largo mechón de cabello oscuro se balanceaba por el poco aire del lugar. Anubias lo identificó rápido y se acercó de inmediato encontrándose con el moreno acostado en el sillón. Creyendo que estaba dormido se sentó a su lado, pero sintió húmedo el lugar. Al levantar la palma de su mano abrió sus ojos de golpe, por el color vino del mueble no se notaba, pero el cojín estaba empapado de sangre, miró nuevamente al chico haciendo notar su falta de signos vitales.

— ¡Alice!— Gritó intentando pedir ayuda pero en vez de eso consiguió el cañón de una pistola reposando en su frente. Por su parte el peliblanco seguía incrédulo de la situación. Si esto estaba ocurriendo… — Tú le hiciste esto ¿Verdad?— primera vez que se dejaba ver llorar por ella.

— Se lo merecía… me dijo que me quería, pero todo era una mentira, al igual que tú. Y no te preocupes, no tardarás en hacerle compañía… Lograron hacerme sentir mal, tomaron mis sentimientos y los aplastaron entonces es hora de un ajuste de cuentas, no sé si funcione pero… ¿Será que si los mato a ambos vuelva a ser yo? ¿Si acabo con los que me hicieron llorar, sonreiré de nuevo? No lo sé… pero quiero averiguarlo— reía de una manera perturbadora

— Él te quería y yo te apreciaba…—

— A la vez que yo los amaba, pero ustedes me mentía… Aún así gracias por todo—

Un disparo resonó en el aire. Las luces se encendieron despertando a gran parte de la servidumbre de la mansión. Gritos como "La señorita… ¿Dónde está?" o "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué se escuchó?" invadieron la antigua calma. Era cuestión de minutos para que encontraran ambos cuerpos sin vida y a la pelinaranja cubierta de sangre de sus antiguos amigos. Ella tenía muy en cuenta que la terminarían encerrando en algún sitio o en el mejor de los casos la terminarían ejecutando. ¿Por qué el mejor? Porque sería muy difícil vivir con el hecho que mataste a ambas personas que amabas. Tanto para dejarlas ir como para recuperar la alegría que ellos te había robado. Robado al momento que se enamoraron uno del otro y a ti te abandonaron… tal y como un juguete usado.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya… jamás creí que lo terminaría tan rápido je, por cierto este one-shot lo hice basado en la canción de "Loveless xxx" de vocaloid, creo que definitivamente necesito psiquiatra, ya sufro de trauma severo xD Desde hace tiempo andaba con la idea de un triángulo amoroso en mi cabeza y lo terminé cumpliendo ^w^<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer =) Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, o simplemente un review es bien recibido ^^  
>Neko~Chan<strong>


End file.
